irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AntheaWest
Welcome Hi, welcome to Irish Comics Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Profile for Zenopop.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nicknack009 (Talk) 16:09, July 3, 2010 Your Page Hi Anthea. I'm not entirely sure what the issue was, however Ztoical is not an admin at this wiki. Looking at the page history, it appears that the real admin, User:Nicknack009 actually edited the page also, and did not remove any of your information. This suggests that the page was ok by the wiki standards. My guess is that Ztoical was trying to make the article more "neutral" -- many wikis strive for a scholarly, "neutral point of view" tone. So while the information you added was not a problem (that I can see), the presentation may have been. For example, your deviantart link might go at the bottom under an "External links" section; you might simply note your love of tea without the teasing about not feeding the habit, and so forth. However this is just conjecture as I am not Ztoical and there are not specific rules about the content here that I can find. I would say go ahead and put back in the information you feel is important but try to write it in a more neutral and less conversational fashion. If Ztoical removes it again, then ask the admin of the wiki about the matter. Incidentally, the text you wrote sounds perfect to me in terms of tone and style to go on your user page; while wikis vary in terms of what they expect on content pages, in general you can customize your own user page with any information you would like to add. -- Wendy (talk) 04:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks load for clearing that up :) I'll update both the Wiki and my user page. If I do have any more problem would you mind if I message you again? AntheaWest 10:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Just to clear it up I left a message on the talk page of the entry in question explaining why I had made edits that I had. Any edits I made on the wiki were to bring entries in line with a standard format for wikis which is to present content intended to be factual, verifiable with cited external sources, and neutrally presented. While it is true there is no general guide/outline for entries on this wiki that is mainly due to Paddy being the main contributor for the wiki and myself and a few others trying to help out when and where we can but given that it is a wiki one should assume the basic wiki principles apply. A wiki is different from a website or blog in that it is for collecting information/facts not for promotion or social networking. A wiki is not facebook or myspace where you create your own page, it is a community effort with people contributing information, updating and editing any or all pages where they can. (Ztoical 00:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) That is not a bother but please, as I know what is acceptable on this site now I will edit my own page, if you feel there is something I need to change, Tell me, don't change it yourself as I am capable of doing so myself. Thank you. AntheaWest 18:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC)